


Opposites Attract

by eunthusiast



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Best friends 2hyun, Implied OngNiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunthusiast/pseuds/eunthusiast
Summary: Jaehwan reveals his relationship with Minhyun in true Jaehwan fashion.





	Opposites Attract

I absolutely refuse to let anyone know about this relationship in such a plain manner. Just simply coming out with it is boring, it's too generic, something I would never do. Minhyun is already probably frustrated but I refuse to let my friends know about something as important as this by just coming out and telling them. It has to be something extravagant, something that would make them say 'Woah' not just something that would not make an impact. It doesn't matter how long this will take because it must be special, something memorable. Minhyun's friends already know, our families are already aware so it's just my friends left but I don't know how to break it to them.

"Yah Kim Jaehwan!" someone said bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up as soon as a piece of grape hits me face only to see Jisung squinting his eyes at me in annoyance while the others are just staring at me questioningly.

"What are you thinking about so deeply?" Sungwoon asks while chewing his food. "None of your business." I replied before turning back to my food until a piece of beansprout hits my face. I just rolled my eyes at his antics before zoning out again but Seongwu interrupted my thoughts.

"So when are you gonna introduce that boyfriend of yours to us?" he asks, emphasising the word 'boyfriend'. I sighed because I know they don't believe I'm dating someone since I've already been saying I'm seeing someone for almost five months now and I still haven't introduced Minhyun to them yet so it's understandable that they believe I'm faking it. It's my fault but it's still annoying so I just rolled my eyes at them as Daniel just giggled at Seongwu's remark. Damn puppy always laughing at everything. 

"Not now." Before Seongwu could even say something else, the chatter that had previously filled the air in the cafeteria have disappeared as five figures walked in, automatically capturing everyone's attention. They walked in one by one, captivating everyone in the process while they head to their designated table and as soon as they sat down, chatter slowly started to fill the air. It's almost like they're royalty, people that should be respected. Don't get me wrong, the aura they ooze out isn't bad, it's just that they're so charismatic that people can't help but stare especially Minhyun. I am saying this in an objective manner and am not biased at all. His nickname is 'Emperor Hwang' for a reason. His visuals are so out of this world that nobody can compare, he is the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on and God don't even get me started on his voice. That voice can just enchant you, but it sounds more beautiful when he sings. So soft and smooth, I can just listen to it everyday without ever getting tired of it and his laugh, it's such a bewitching sound. I was brought out of my reverie when I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket. 

_**Introduce me to your hyung (7)** _

_**Mango:** you're drooling Jaehwan it's disgusting_

**_Sexybandit:_ ** _i agree its's nasty_

 **_Vi-sho:_ ** _shut up. Minhyun is just too captivating_

 **_Mango:_ ** _not as captivating as me_

 **_Vi-sho:_ ** _in your dreams_

 **_Baejin:_ ** _*eats popcorn*_

 **_Emperor:_ ** _What are you doing on your phone? Jinyoung pay attention in class._

 **_Bugi:_ ** _you better reply before he has a heart attack_

 **_Baejin:_ ** _ah hyung the class is boring_

 **_Emperor:_ ** _Jinyoung-ah even if it's boring you must pay attention in order to do well._

 **_Emperor:_ ** _And Jaehwan I can see that you still haven't finished your food yet. Eat it so that you have energy for you lectures later on <3_

 **_Baejin:_ ** _fine hyung. btw i'm going to Daehwi's so can you tell mom and dad before I forget?_

 **_Vi-sho:_ ** _i forgot about my food because i was so distracted by you ;)_

 **_Mango:_ ** _*pukes*_

 **_Kwak:_ ** _..._

 **_Sexybandit:_ ** _*pukes*_

 **_Bugi:_ ** _awww_

 **_Emperor:_ ** _I'll text them now. Make sure you go home before 9pm. You know how mom and dad are and take care while walking home and crossing the roads._

_**Emperor:** Stop it Jaehwan. Go finish your food._

**_Baejin:_ ** _I will hyung. Bye hyungs~_

 **_Vi-sho:_ ** _bye Jinyoung!_

 **_Mango:_ ** _bye jinyoungie~_

 **_Bugi:_ ** _bye bye youngie~_

 **_Sexybandit:_ ** _bye!_

_**Kwak:** bye!  
_

**_Emperor:_ ** _Jaehwan you head home first. I've got something to do later. I'll see you at home. I love you <3_

 **_Vi-sho:_ ** _Okay hyung. Love you too <3_

_**Mango:** _*pukes*_ _

__**Bugi:** _awww_ _ _

___**Sexybandit:** _*pukes*_ _ _ _

**____Kwak:_ _ _ _ ** ____*sighs*_ _ _ _

I put my phone back before sending a look at Minhyun's way to see him smiling at his phone and Minki giving him a judging look. I quickly ate my food before I could get distracted again and worry Minhyun for not eating a lot. Since we didn't have breakfast this morning lunch is my first meal of the day and god it feels so good to finally have food in my system. I didn't even realise I was hungry until now and it feels like I haven't been fed for days since I finished my food in no time. 

"-Hwang Minhyun." someone says causing me to instantly look for the source. Seongwu just looked at me weirdly and whispered something to Daniel who just nodded his head in return as they both just looked at me weirdly. I raised my eyebrows in question until one of them finally opened their mouth to speak.

"You were zoned out and as soon as you heard Minhyun's name you just snapped out of it." as soon as the words left Daniel's mouth, I tried to fight the blush creeping up my face. Shit I got caught. It's not my fault that Minhyun has this kind of effect on me, it feels like I just automatically look in the direction where Minhyun is even mentioned in the slightest. 

"Still pining for him I see. I wonder how your  _boyfriend_ feels about that?" Seongwu teased. 

"Shut up. I'm not pining." which is totally true. I'm already dating Minhyun, been dating him for a while so I am most definitely not pining. In love is the right term, but they don't need to know that yet. 

"Man I don't blame you. If I swing that way I would totally pine for Minhyun too." Sungwoon remarked. 

"Your big fat crush on Taehyun is a clear indication of how you totally swing that way." Jisung declared causing Sungwoon to choke on his food as his face instantly turned red. Daniel and Seongwu burst out laughing as Sungwoon just glared at Jisung who just side eyed him in response. 

"Man I'm totally the only normal one here." I professed causing Seongwu to laugh harder. 

"Biggest lie in the universe." he wheezed. I just rolled my eyes for the billionth time today before gathering my stuff. 

"Whatever. I have to head to my lecture now so see ya." I said before heading out as Jisung, Sungwoon and Daniel said goodbye while Seongwu still laughed until he couldn't breathe. One more lecture then I can go home to my very comfortable bed and sleep as I wait for Minhyun to come home. Just one more lecture. 

\-----

I woke up from my slumber as I heard the door slowly close. I don't want to open my eyes at all because that means accepting the fact that I am no longer sleeping so I just pull the blanket closer and tried to go to sleep. I don't even know why I woke up to that since I'm a heavy sleeper, maybe it's because Minhyun isn't by my side or maybe it could be because of something else but whatever it is can it please just go away because I really want to sleep. I could feel the darkness take over and before I knew it, I was back in dreamland. 

I can feel someone's arms around my waist and lips pressing against my shoulder the moment I wake up. I opened my eyes and turned around before burrowing my head in Minhyun's chest, enjoying being the small spoon as he gave a hum of content before pressing a kiss on the top of my head. I really don't feel like getting up, I just want to stay in bed all day with Minhyun's arms around me while talking about anything and everything. We can even watch a movie on Netflix or maybe we can-

"I can hear you thinking from here." he mumbled, voice laced with sleep and deeper than usual. I looked up to see him looking down at me with a loving smile on his face and almost on impulse, I placed a chaste kiss on his lips. The moment I pulled away, he wrinkled his nose and just looked at me before pulling me closer. 

"You should have brushed your teeth first. You're lucky I love you." 

"I love you too hyung." I replied. I wrapped my arm around him as I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Silence engulfed the air like it usually does every morning and it's almost lulling me back to sleep. Minhyun humming a tune under his breath is the only sound that can be heard in the room and it's lulling me back to sleep. 

"Babe." he says all of a sudden. I just hummed in reply but got nothing in return so I looked up in curiosity only to see him looking up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look on his face. I waited for him to gather his thoughts because I know that he usually takes a while to word things in his head. When he looked back down at me, he had this determined glint in his eyes as he reached for my hand. 

"I have an idea." he announced. "I know you want to tell your friends about our relationship in a way that would shut them up for a while and Minki suggested something to me yesterday."

"What is it? I've been thinking about it since yesterday as well." 

“A duet.”

"A duet?" 

"Yeah. We're all meeting at the 101 Bar tonight and Minki said we can do it then since they have karaoke nights every Saturday night." Revealing my relationship with Minhyun through a duet? If I start it off and Minhyun joins in, my friends would definitely be shocked and this will definitely leave a huge impact on them and they may not be able to stop talking about it for a while. Damn. Okay this is not a bad idea at all, I wouldn't mind doing it. But would Minhyun? I know that he loves performing but he's got a reputation to uphold and I can't let this ruin it just because I want to be obnoxious in the way I want to reveal it.

"Would you be okay doing this?" I asked him. Minhyun looked taken aback but a gentle smile graced his features which felt extremely reassuring. 

"I'd do anything for you." he responded. 

"Okay." I said and he reached over me to grab my phone from my bedside table and handed it to me before getting up to head to the bathroom to shower. I checked all my notifications, sent my streaks before asking my friends if they were free tonight. 

_**dumbasses (5)** _

_**Maineverything:** y'all free tonight?_

**_Ong:_ ** _it depends_

 **_Choding:_ ** _why_

 **_Yoonjumma:_ ** _yes why_

 **_Shorty:_ ** _sorry can't accompany your lonely ass tonight_

 **_Maineverything:_ ** _shame hyung. i was gonna introduce my boyfriend to you dumbasses tonight_

 **_Yoonjumma:_ ** _I can make it. Just give me the time and place._

 **_Ong:_ ** _okay i'll come meet your 'boyfriend'_

 **_Shorty:_ ** _i suddenly have time_

 **_Choding:_ ** _i can't wait to meet him_

 **_Maineverything:_ ** _7pm at 101 Bar_

 **_Yoonjumma:_ ** _I'll see you there!_

 **_Ong:_ ** _i'll buy you a drink when he doesn't show up_

 **_Choding:_ ** _i'll give you my shoulder to cry on_

 **_Shorty:_ ** _i'll pat your back as you cry in despair_

'Why am I even friends with these idiots?' I thought to myself as I put my phone back and tried to get some more sleep until Minhyun called my name demanding that I take a shower so he can change the sheets. I just groaned and tried to ignore him until I heard his footsteps coming down so I instantly got up and ran to the bathroom before he tickles me again like last week. I'll think of a song while in the shower and give those dumbasses a show to remember. 

\-----

Music filled the atmosphere as people talked to each other and waiters bustled around trying to get their job done as fast as possible. I looked around trying to spot my friends among the crowd but it seems like they're running late so I just turned my attention to the group who were lost in their own world as Minhyun was going over his lines, Minki and Jonghyun were engrossed in their conversation, Dongho was on his phone and Aron was at the counter chatting up the lady beside him. I sighed and checked my phone to see that my friends were already almost ten minutes late and it's our turn in five minutes so if those dumbasses don't show up then all of this will be for nothing and they'll spend the rest of the year teasing me about my 'nonexistent' boyfriend. I quickly sent a text on the groupchat as I stood up and started pacing only to stop when Minhyun grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit back down. I intertwined our fingers as I tapped my other hand on the table until my phone dinged and saw a notification from Jisung saying that they just parked and are already by the door. I let out a sigh of relief before pecking Minhyun's cheek and heading towards the stage to prepare. 

I stood on the step where I could see the crowds clearly. I saw my friends walking in and looking around until they saw me waving at them with the mic in my hand. I pointed to the table right at the front of the stage that I specially reserved for them and as soon as they reached the table they sad down and looked at me quizzically but I just shook my head at them. I looked at my watch only to realise that we have 20 seconds left before it's our time to perform. The stage will be ours tonight, we'll kill this performance. 

_10\. 9. 8. .7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2.1._

As soon as the MC announced the next song, I walked up the stage first because Minhyun will come on later when he sings his first line. The tune of _Opposites Attract_ filled the air and I looked at my friends who looked so confused that I almost burst out laughing but it was almost my time and when I sang my part my friends just looked at me weirdly. I focused on my friends as I waited for Minhyun to come on and as soon as he sang his line, I watched with pleasure as the confusion in my friends' faces instantly morphed to that of pure surprise. Even Seongwu was gaping like a fish as he looked between Minhyun and I. 

(a/n  _Jaehwan, **Minhyun** , _Both)  
  
**_I take things serious_**  
_**And you take 'em light**_  
**_I go to bed early_**  
_And I party all night_  
  
Our friends are sayin'  
We ain't gonna last

By now it's really difficult to actually stop myself from laughing as my friends look like they've seen a ghost playing tennis. They keep moving their heads back and forth between Minhyun and I and god I just want to laugh at how ridiculous they look. I turned to Minhyun who was doing a lot better than me but the way he was gripping the mic shows how he was also trying to hold himself from laughing.

Who would've thought  
We could be lovers  
_He makes the bed_  
_**And he steals the covers**_  
  
_He likes it neat_  
_**And he makes a mess**_  
**_I take it easy_**  
Baby I get obsessed

I thought I heard Minki say something and I turned my attention towards the table when Minhyun gestured in their direction. There Minki was singing along to the song while Jonghyun and Dongho were just nodding their heads along as Aron was still by the bar. 

Baby, ain't it something how we lasted this long?  
You and me proving everyone wrong  
I don't think we'll ever get our differences patched  
It don't really matter 'cause we perfectly matched  
  
And I take 2 steps forward  
I take 2 steps back  
We come together  
'Cause opposites attract  
And you know, it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
'Cause opposites attract

As the song was nearing the end, Minhyun grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers as I looked at him lovingly. Yes, this song is the perfect representation of us because we are opposites and we do attract. I never knew that him and I would ever get along because of our very contrasting personalities but we make it work and I can't imagine my life without him anymore. He's been my whole world for so long that if I was to ever lose him everything would just turn black as dramatic as that sounds. When the song ended, people gave us a round of applause while Minki was being obnoxiously loud at the table to which Minhyun just shook his head at before leading me back. I looked back at my friends and gestured for them to come over but it seems like they were still frozen in their seats so I just shrugged my shoulder and waited for the reality to finally sink in for them.

"That was a great performance guys." Jonghyun says, giving us a hug. 

"It's scary how accurate the lyrics are." Dongho stated.

"It should totally be your wedding song." Minki suggested. Not a bad idea, maybe it should be our wedding song. I looked up at Minhyun expectantly but he just shook his head. I pouted at him as he just ruffled my hair while Minki 'puked' at the background. 

"YAH KIM JAEHWAN!" Seongwu screamed through the crowd of people drawing attention from others as he stomped his way in our direction. I smirked at Seongwu as Minhyun just chuckled before sitting down in his seat. I saw Daniel, Jisung and Sungwoon following Seongwu who was about to say something but as soon as he laid eyes on the people behind me he just averted his gaze and looked at anywhere but the group behind me. 

"Hello. It's nice to finally meet you all. Here take a seat and we can all talk and you can ask the questions you want to ask." Minhyun said politely while pointing at the empty chairs around the table. Jisung sat at the empty seat next to Minki and Sungwoon sat on the seat beside him while Daniel sat at the seat next to Dongho and Seongwu beside him which means there were no seats left for me. I shook our intertwined hands and whined at Minhyun who just let out a laugh before patting his lap. I easily complied and made myself comfortable on his lap because it's not everyday that I get to show this kind of public display of affection with my boyfriend. Seongwu just gaped at me from where he was sitting between Daniel and Minhyun. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention and as soon as I had them, I begun the introductions.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my _very real_ boyfriend Hwang Minhyun." I announced and pecked Minhyun's cheek for emphasis. I watched as Jisung's eyes widened, Sungwoon's mouth opened as if he was going to say something, Daniel smiled and clapped his hands and Seongwu just gaped at me. "I would also like to introduce you to Choi Minki, Kim Jonghyun and Kang Dongho. I'd introduce you to Aron hyung but he's not here right now." 

"Holy shit." Seongwu says after a minute of just staring at me. His eyes darted between Minhyun and I and Jonghyun, Minki and Dongho before he said holy shit again but louder.

"Hi!" Jonghyun said cheerfully.

"Hey!" Minki waved.

"Sup." Dongho added. 

"Wow." Jisung gasped and it seems like it's going to be like this for a while. 

"It seems like the impact is big." Minhyun whispered in my ear and I just nodded in agreement. Damn, if I knew they were going to react this way I should have done this sooner because this is priceless. A couple more minutes passed before they bombarded us with questions at the same time which is kind of creepy. 

"How long have you been dating?"

"Why did you keep this from us?"

"What the fuck Jaehwan?!"

"This is so cool. How did you meet?" 

I looked at Minhyun to see who would answer and he just squeezed my hand. I guess it's me then. "We've been together for four years, we kept it from everyone because we're not obligated to tell people about our personal life and we just wanted to cherish the moments we spent with each other, just us. We met 5 years ago." 

"Wait. Four years?" Jisung asked and I watched as he was probably doing the math in his head and when the realisation set in, shock took over his features. "That means you've been together since you were a junior in high school and if I'm right, Minhyun-ssi was in senior year?" 

"Correct." Minhyun answered. I can't believe it's already been so long, it seems like it was just yesterday that Minhyun asked me out.

"Woah." Daniel gasped.

"I am so hurt Jaehwan. I thought I was your best friend." Seongwu choked out as he held his chest.

"Bitch you didn't tell me you were dating Daniel so we're even." I retorted and he just glared at me before he turned to Minhyun.

"How do you handle him? I can't even stand being with him for more than a day." he joked and Minhyun just laughed.

"You get used to it." 

"How did they find out?" Sungwoon asked while pointing at Jonghyun, Minki and Dongho. I looked at Minhyun who looked back at me until Minki shrieked and gave us an evil smile before turning to my friends and spilling everything he knows. 

"Well it was very unfortunate on my part. It was about 6 months ago? I went to Minhyun's apartment with Jonghyun because I needed to borrow his leather jacket because I couldn't find mine. I took Jonghyun with me because I didn't have a key but Jonghyun did and when we went in, there was an extra pair of shoes on the entry that we both knew did not belong to Minhyun since it was messily placed on the floor so we decided to be nosy-"

"You decided to be nosy." Jonghyun interrupted but Minki just put his index finger on Jonghyun's lips to shut him up. I heard Minhyun mutter a soft 'oh my god' before placed his head in my shoulder in embarrassment. 

"Then we got closer to the bedroom we heard these really indecent noises so we thought 'wow Minhyun' but when we opened the door accidentally, it was just Minhyun giving Jaehwan a massage." Minki finished. 

"Minki was convinced they were doing the dirty." Jonghyun added while laughing. "So he interrogated Minhyun because whenever Minhyun has guests over he never lets them in his bedroom and that's when he admitted that he's been dating Jaehwan for a while." 

"Wow. So when you found out that's when they decided to come clean?" Seongwu asked and Minki nodded. 

"Actually." Minhyun interrupted bringing everyone's attention to him. "Jonghyun has known the day Jaehwan and I started dating." 

I looked at Minhyun in surprise because this was something even I didn't know. But then again, it shouldn't be that surprising since Jonghyun is his best friend, has been his best friend since they were born, his confidante and the only other person apart from me who has full time access to Minhyun's apartment. Before I moved in, Jonghyun was always coming around unannounced but ever since I moved in his visitations have been limited because he didn't want to walk in to something he didn't want see. His words not mine. 

"You never answered my question. How did you two meet?" Daniel asked and oh god this is going to be a long night. I watched as Minhyun explained how I taught Jinyoung in piano after school because for a high school student I was already quite advanced so I offered my services to others as a part time job. I never knew that Jinyoung had an older brother and as soon as Minhyun walked in the room the first thing I said was 'Introduce me to your hyung' and the rest is history. 

My friends asked questions after questions and by the end of the night everyone was well acquainted with each other and I'm glad. I'm glad that my friends like Minhyun, I'm glad that our friends now know each other. The others were getting well acquainted and found that they had common interests with each other and when Aron finally returned to the table, everyone finally got to meet him. It seems like as the night went on, everyone was good friends with each other and matched well so during the course of the night, Minhyun and I excused our self. We said our goodbyes and promised them that we'll be there at the decided meet up place tomorrow before heading home leaving the group to bond with each other.

After contemplating about how to reveal our relationship to my friends, I was always worried that something would go wrong and that they would not accept our relationship but after tonight, I know that everything is finally in place. Everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Opposites Attract - Paula Abdul and the Wild Pair


End file.
